ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Krmija
The Krmija were a happy accident. Slang terms: Red/Yellowfaces, Sternfolk, Grimms, Red Tribe Originally colonists of Aldebaran II from a varied range of cultures - including some Omni-Tek expatriates - over time, as Tyrell began introducing more and more entirely-engineered, purpose-built animals and plants to the planet's environment, they began breaking down their terraforming camps and drifting, following the various herd and hunting animals that they had begun to hunt or make use of. The Krmija follow an unusually regressive lifestyle, technologically. While they are aware of and employ some modern technologies, as their tribes tend to roam through the harshest regions of the planet, they favor rugged equipment, whether digital or not, that can be easily repaired or repurposed. As a result they are most often familiar with virtual antiques - swords and spears, slugthrower rifles, bows, and makeshift bomb slings. Theology The Krmija have developed something between a philosophy and a religion that espouses 'knowledge without thinking'. According to tribal elders, to think is to dwell, and to dwell is to waste time that could be spent acting, whether for one's own survival or for the benefit of the tribe. A life of perpetual motion is thus preferred, always doing, never dwelling. Be hunting, repairing, preparing, scouting, be anything other than idle. This does not mean that the tribes do not include scholars, artists, or authors - they simply tend to have more active roles in these fields than most offworld academics do. There is nothing in their theology against reading or reviewing the work of others - the emphasis instead is upon digesting it as fast as possible and putting it to use immediately. Many Krmija mechanics have collections of obscure maintenance manuals, few of which are directly of use regarding the machines they have at that moment, but most of which have related parts or parts applications. This philosophy includes a series of sermons claimed to have been 'learned from the Red God'; however, it is important to note that the Krmija language's term for 'god' is identical to their word for 'star'. These sermons are closer to a series of parables regarding the trials of life on Aldebaran II than they are preachings of a prophet or deity. Warrior 'Schools' There are two underlying warrior cultures within the Krmija tribes. Each encourages its members to think of little outside their study of martial arts, and to hone the practice as much as possible. They could not be more different. Kbach Kun Boran, The Yellow School of the Ancestor Sun Upon achieving the respect accorded a warrior of this school, Krmija have a permanent yellow dye and other markings applied to the face, and are tattooed elsewhere. This rite of passage accords Krmija a great deal of respect from non-warrior individuals within their culture, and serves as a sign of immediate peerage within the school and to the rival school. Usually, the yellow face is also a sign of a meditative individual with much gravitas. Warriors of the yellow school - called kbachla - usually forsake allegiance to any one tribe and instead roam, staying with various tribes in Krmija regions in exchange for their services as capable fighters. Kbachla are rarely seen as hunters, but instead guardians of important persons or those who go to war against other tribes. In essence, they are mercenaries who ask only food and shelter as their pay. This does mean that, during tribal disputes, aside from armed members of either tribe, there are likely to be dueling kbachla on either side of the field. Any kbachla can claim masterful proficiency in the sword, long staff, paired sticks, paired knives, or unarmed personal combat. Kbach kun boran techniques focus on swift, powerful strikes, divesting an opponent of their weapon, and incapacitating opponents as swiftly as possible. Kbachla usually bind their fists and forearms with rope, and will often have their weapon of choice tethered to a wrist or an easily-readied sling. Kbachla often carry swords whose scabbards can serve as staves, or taking preparedness further, a single staff sheathing two swords. Mau Rakau Bojewoje, The School of the Red God Upon achieving the respect accorded a warrior of this school, Krmija have a permanent red dye and other markings applied to the face, and are tattooed elsewhere. This rite of passage accords Krmija a great deal of respect from non-warrior individuals within their culture, and serves as a sign of immediate peerage within the school and to the rival school. Usually, the red face is also a sign of a focused individual who likes to party after a hunt. Warriors of the red school - called bojewojela - move in packs. Whether the bojewojela pack remains with a tribe, or floats between, depends upon the pack. A pack is most proficient in driving and hunting prey animals native to Aldebaran II - each and everyone one of these animals being masterfully genetically engineered, bojewojela have needed to develop highly effective hunting strategies in order to ensure their survival on these hunts. Typically, after a good hunt, they will have a great deal of meat and gathered plantlife and assemble something of a feast in celebration of their survival, whether as a roaming pack or one associated with a tribe. While not the only hunters in the Krmija culture, red warriors are considered the greatest, something most hunters aspire toward - even if they don't join the school itself. Any bojewojela can claim masterful proficiency in the long rifle, spear, hunting net, or knife-fighting. Mau rakau bojewoje teaches preparation and observation - as if hunting - in every conflict, and to engage at as long a range as possible, as if one keeps one's opponent at bay, one comes to no harm. As a result of the means of instruction, bojewojela typically have a very good sense of anatomy. Bojewojela usually sling ammunition or spare weaponry in a bandolier - often made of their hunting net - worn snugly around the torso or waist, and just as often carry rifles that also serve as spears. Krmija Mechanics Krmija cost 3 character benefits to create. *+1 STR, +2 CON, +1 INT. Krmija are usually fit, tough, and clever. *-1 SIZ, -1 EDU. Krmija are very lean, and have no formal schooling. The individual is expected to teach the self. *Born Scrapper: The musculature in Krmija arms, shoulders, and thighs is particularly adroit at performing jabbing or thrusting motions. When wielding Piercing weapons or delivering personal attacks, Krmija improve their db by one step. *Reflex: When determining who acts first in a round, treat Krmija as if 3 DEX higher than they actually are. *Sprint & Spring: The same musculature mentioned under Born Scrapper lends itself quite well towards short-distance sprinting and distance jumping. When all-out running or long jumping, Krmija cover 1.5x the distance. *Contravision: Krmija are almost always red-green colourblind. Those with colorblindedness have a differentiated structure of rods and cones, enabling them to see contrast between regions of light and dark with a great deal of clarity. Most Krmija receive a situational bonus to Spot Hidden rolls as a result. Krmija with this adaptation have red or orange eyes. *Ultravision: Krmija who are not colourblind instead can see much better in low-light conditions, sharing the differentiated rod structures of their brethren but having humanlike cones. *Gift of the Red God: For all intents and purposes, Krmija are not affected by radiation sickness. Even if the radiation is severe enough to actually inflict damage over the short term, they have 50% resistance to that damage. Category:Genotype Category:Incidental Category:About Category:Mechanics Category:Tribe Category:Culture